Dark new world
'dark new world '''is an upcoming LinkMe TV series scheduled for a mid 2020 release. Due to ''trials and tribulations, the series was moved to 2020. It is the final installment of the entire series, Nair states and that it is his final appearance overall and that he will be graduating in the last episode. Harry AW is confirmed to be a series regular and deuteragonist on February 29, 2020 after the renewal of his series. Jonah and Oscar revealed on October 20, 2019 that light new world would be their last series as series regulars, and that they might appear as guests on dark new world. Arjun D, Nathan W and Josh B were revealed to still be in the series. Speculation that returning cast members would also make an appearance was hinted by Nair, though it is unsure. Filming began January 27, 2020 and is expected to end in 2021. The series's first season will have 20 episodes, and will cover Term 1 and 2 like light new world. Season 2 will cover Term 3 and a third season will cover Term 4, 1 and 2. It is revealed that season 2 will have 26 episodes, season 3 will have 32, and season 4, the final season of the franchise, will have 22, ending on episode 100. When asked about the premiere date, Nair revealed that the series will most likely air in May 2020. Season 1 is expected to run from May to July, season 2 is expected to run from August to December, season 3 is expected to run from March 2021 to August 2021 and season 4 is expected to start September 2021 and end January 2022. It is the only series that lasts for approximately 2 years in run. Rick Espin, the executive producer and new series showrunner revealed, "Season 1 is the foreground and probably the most hectic of all the seasons/series we make. Harry and Gaurav will be navigating their own debating team, Gaurav will have to focus on his own future landmarks of appeal and Arjun and his competitive rivalry is returning for Round 3 where Gaurav hopes to win this time." In relation to the trials and tribulations of harry and co., Harry revealed, "dark new world ''will continue where we left off for my character. The guilt that he left from Michael is still there, and he needs to live with what happened. We're going to continue sharing these extreme experiences in the series." Espin also hopes it will allow viewers to watch ''trials and tribulations of harry and co. ''so the fans "better understand what's going on in ''dark new world." Filming will begin on January 29, 2020, and is presumed to end on November 27, 2020 for part 1, or series 1. Series 1 will include three seasons. On January 20, 2020, the cast was announced. In order: Gaurav, Harry, Oscar, Nathan, Gus, Dhruv, Arjun, Seb, Walter and Matt. Gaurav stated in an interview that "I will feel alone most of the time, and it is going to be challenging to know that you need to move on even if you don't have those friends." Oscar has revealed that he will be the tritagonist in the cast retaining since light new world. Nathan is upped to series regular, and Gus and Dhruv confirmed their respective returns. Kerry I, a recurring cast member last year will recur as the chemistry teacher for Gaurav, Harry and Nathan, while being a guide for them along the way. Gaurav revealed the poster on January 23: "times are a changin'". Plot 'COMPETITION, DARKNESS AND A WHOLE NEW LEVEL OF PRESSURE AS "DARK NEW WORLD" PREMIERES MAY 13 - '''Gaurav is back with a whole lot of drama, nuance and flavour. Set approximately 6 months after ''light new world ''and three months after ''the trials and tribulations of harry and co., Gaurav overcomes the battle with everyone knowing his secret and sexuality, something he had revealed before. Harry is helping him navigate that and also a debating team with Gaurav, which had been recently adopted. New rumours escalate between the two and so new suspicions become a result of it. Arjun and Gaurav's competitive rivalry flourishes at new heights, where Nathan is now involved too. Josh, returns and may have a closer past with Harry thann most people think, leaving Gaurav to pick up the puzzle pieces and solve new clues. Harry, struggles with the consequences of his recent actions and starts to go down a dark path in order to search for the truth, yet his competitive spirit might challenge everyone at Grammar. Walter, Gaurav's close bus companion starts to go through a severe loss at hand when the competitive spirit at Grammar rises to new heights. His friendship with Jeremy is strained, and he needs to find new ways of preventing any serious extremeties from arising. Evolution of main cast ''Gaurav's Grammar World'' *Gaurav N *Josh B *Max R *Sam B *Sebi P *Nathan W *Simon G *Jonah S *David J *Andrew W *Gauresh M (Season 4 - ) *Max S *Jeremy P ''Gaurav's Grammar Miracle'' *Gaurav N *Josh B *Sam B *Ben R *Gauresh M *Nathan W *Simon G *Andrew W *Max S *Jeremy P ''Gaurav's Wonderlusted Hurricane'' *Gaurav N *Gauresh M *Josh B *Seb B *Max S *Ben R *Sam B *Nathan W *Andrew W *Simon G ''Gaurav's Grammar World: Part II'' *Gaurav N *Gauresh M *Sam B *Arjun D *Seb B *Oli C *Sanjeev R *Adam S *Sebi P *Jeremy P ''light new world'' *Gaurav N *Jonah S (Season 1 - 2x08; 3x01 - present) *Oscar M *Harry AW *Gus D *Arjun D *Adam P (Season 1) *Pablo S *Blake K (Season 2 - ) *Scott E (Season 2 - ) *Prankul B (Season 1 - 2) ''trials and tribulations of harry and co. *Harry AW *Seb B *Oli C *Sanjeev R *Raphy A *Jack B *Calan J *Gus D *Mike S (Season 1) *Ed Sol (Season 1) *Abbie AW ''dark new world *Gaurav N *Harry AW *Oscar M *Nathan W *Gus D *Arjun D *Seb B *Walter N *Dhruv S *Matt A Cast Main cast *Gaurav N *Harry AW *Oscar M *Nathan W *Gus D *Dhruv S *Arjun D *Seb B *Walter N *Matt A Recurring cast *Prankul B *Sam Tresttrail *Oscar Merutermans *Jonah Schmidley Episodes Season 1 (2020)